


Бабочка

by platano_yep



Series: Кингсман-драбблы [10]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Fluff and Smut, Knifeplay, M/M, Spanking, Top Harry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 12:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12983856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platano_yep/pseuds/platano_yep
Summary: С hartwin fest'а на заявку 3.37. Эггзи/Гарри. Найфплей, Эггзи рисует бабочек на Гарри.





	Бабочка

**Author's Note:**

> С hartwin fest'а на заявку 3.37. Эггзи/Гарри. Найфплей, Эггзи рисует бабочек на Гарри.

Дискуссия по поводу спанкинга, найв-плея и прочего причинения боли с целью получения сексуального удовлетворения, а также о сути телесного наказания в целом заняла у них некоторое время. Было бы нечестным сказать, что их бэкграунд не сыграл в этом роли. Гарри понимал, что Эггзи, привыкшему воспринимать боль, как нечто унизительное и призванное показать превосходство одних над другими, сложно будет понять и принять воспитательную сторону вопроса. Поэтому Гарри решил зайти со стороны удовольствия.  
Эггзи вовсе не был чужд боли во имя удовольствия. Возможно, не осознавая это вполне, он подставлялся под весьма грубые прикосновения, вскрикивал, когда Гарри ненамеренно (и намеренно) задевал зубами головку его члена, поощрял засосы, но сам едва ли проявлял агрессию.

Выдоив Эггси досуха своим ртом, Гарри не остановился на достигнутом. Ласка продолжалась, нежная и невесомая, чтобы не слишком его тревожить, но и не оставлять в покое.  
Эггзи тихонько мычал, почти утонувший в своей посткоитальной расслабленности. Гарри посасывал один его сосок, второй теребил между пальцев. Член Эггзи, мокрый и скользкий, терся о грудь Гарри, и Эггзи едва заметно елозил под ним, не то подставляясь, не то отстраняясь от прикосновения.  
Важно было оставить его на волне этого плавящегося возбуждения, не дать ей спасть после оргазма. Гарри легко сжал сосок зубами, и Эггзи неохотно вскрикнул.  
– Больно!  
Гарри оставил его на минуту в покое, переключился на плечо и ключицу, и когда Эггзи снова поплыл, крепко сжал другой сосок между пальцев.  
На этот раз Эггзи просто простонал, и Гарри продолжил его мучить, пока Эггзи не сорвался в вялое монотонное поскуливание  
– Тебе нравится так? – спросил Гарри.  
– Да, да… – прохрипел Эггзи, потянувшись к его голове и зарывшись руками в волосы.  
Гарри постепенно свел на нет укусы и пощипывания, дал Эггзи наконец успокоиться и заснуть.  
Простая демонстрация оказалась до удивительного действенной – Эггзи стал все чаще позволять себе крепко сжать его бедра или запястья, иногда вонзал в кожу короткие ногти, прикусывал губы и шею, и Гарри бесстыдно балдел от этого некоторое время, совсем забыв о своем глобальном плане.  
Но, конечно, потом он вспомнил.

– Еще чуть-чуть, милый...  
Ему хватило бы выдержки объезжать Эггзи всю ночь, но терпение на этот раз почему-то истончилось, и в горле появился странный ком. Взгляд Эггзи, его руки на боках, горячее прикосновение кожи к коже, громкие стоны, раскрасневшееся лицо, его взгляд, еле слышный нежный шепот, растрепанные волосы, блеск пота в ключичной ямке, и этот взгляд – сумасшедший, возбужденный, влюбленный, обращенный на него, на Гарри, как на что-то единственное в мире – все это подкосило его и разрушило четкую последовательность действий  
– Прошу тебя.  
Гарри лег на него, притерся, с наслаждением вбирая в себя ощущение любимого тела, снял руки Эггзи со своей спины и переместил ниже, на ягодицы, а потом взял его ладони в свои и ударил себя ими. Даже этого подобия хватило, чтобы из груди вырвался блаженный стон.  
– Гарри?  
– Мой дорогой, – простонал Гарри, – блядь, я так люблю тебя.  
Ему хотелось кончить, хотелось кончить вместе с Эггзи, но больше всего – чтобы Эггзи перестал церемониться и выдрал его. Он снова приподнял ладони Эггзи, но тот зашептал что-то успокаивающее и отнял их у Гарри, так что у того в глазах защипало от разочарования и обиды.  
Пока Эггзи сам не ударил его. Шлепок был больше звонким, чем сильным, но он заставил Гарри замереть на члене Эггзи. Все внимание переключилось к другому, более ценному удовольствию.  
Эггзи сжал его ягодицы, развел их, погладил то место, где его член входил в Гарри, а потом снова шлепнул – обеими ладонями, сильно, идеально.  
– Ну же, милый, еще…  
Гарри настолько выбило из колеи, что он просунул руку между их животов, сжал свой член, и когда Эггзи ударил его в третий раз – крепко, сладко – он кончил себе в кулак и на его живот.

Дальнейшее походило на прорыв плотины. Видимо, ключом стало не понимание, которого пытался добиться Гарри, а простая, как мир, истина: Эггзи делал то, что нравилось Гарри, и у него вставал на то, как Гарри это нравилось.  
– Хорошо тебе, сучка?  
Гарри было хорошо. Полировка стола холодила кожу и приятно напоминала о школьных партах и счастливо проведенном времени ученичества.  
– Возможно, если ты перестанешь принимать меня за младенца и перейдешь к делу, я смогу что-то почувствовать. Бьешь, как Чарли.  
– Пиздец.  
Три, четыре, пять резких, настоящих ударов – и Гарри, задыхаясь, кончил, как подросток, в штаны.

Следующую операцию Гарри провел нежно: усадив его на колени, он велел Эггзи упереть ноги в край стола и трахать себя его членом, пока Гарри выводил ногтями узоры на его бедрах, а потом нагнул над столом и завершил рисунок белыми потеками своей спермы.  
Запись с очков он перебросил в папку, где хранились другие подобные видео, которые они по случаю использовали. У Гарри было подозрение, что Эггзи заглядывает в эту видеотеку без его ведома, и оно подтвердилось на совещании в Хошимине, когда ему прилетело по закрытому каналу видео, где, сидя в гостиной на диване (спальня не позволяла вести запись с подобного ракурса), Эггзи с усердием сосал свой член, пока его руки разводили в стороны бедра и безжалостно царапали их, совсем как Гарри тогда. В какой-то момент Эггзи так увлекся, что из-под пальцев по бедру скатилась капелька крови, и Гарри подумал: «Вот оно».

(Возможно, во всем этом была доля манипуляции со стороны Гарри, но он полагал, что Эггзи слишком умен, чтобы этого не заметить, и пока он соглашался на эту игру, все было хорошо.)

– Я люблю тебя.  
Гарри притянул к себе руку Эггзи, поцеловал ладонь и вложил в нее старый армейский нож.  
Эггзи покосился на него, потом на аптечку на прикроватной тумбочке. Гарри лег на живот, закрыл глаза и приготовился ждать до скончания времен, если понадобится.  
Острое прикосновение пришло неожиданно быстро, и Гарри зашипел. Как ему этого не хватало.  
Был в кровопускании этот странный лечащий аспект, не имевший ничего общего с медициной. Гарри рассказывал Эггзи о том, как, ложась в постель, чувствует холод металла на своей спине и представляет боль от нанесенного им пореза, и как тяжело предвкушать сладость облегчения, которое никогда не наступит.  
– Каждую ночь? – спросил Эггзи.  
– Почти каждую.  
Дело было не в чувстве вины – или именно в нем. Гарри не мог назвать ни одного своего поступка, который бы нуждался в наказании и прощении, но и понимал, что не безгрешен. Даже Ли реже приходил к нему во снах, потому что обычно Гарри спал с Эггзи, и если это не было прощением, то он не знал, что было. Может быть, возможность ошибки, которая дорого обойдется не людям даже, а человечеству, подспудно терзала его обычно молчаливую совесть и выливалась в сексуальные предпочтения.  
– На сегодня хватит.  
Эггзи в последний раз поцеловал место пореза, собрал губами кровь, потом обработал раны и наложил повязку.

Жажда разбудила его ночью. Он долго глотал холодную воду прямо из-под крана, умыл лицо, а потом повернулся спиной к зеркалу и сдвинул повязку. Эггзи наносил порезы хаотично, и Гарри не мог бы сказать, как именно выстроились неглубокие красные полосы, но теперь видел, и его сердце сжималось от того, чего он не ждал.  
Это была бабочка.  
Никто бы лучше не понял его, как Эггзи, никто бы не полюбил его больше, чем он. Как бы они не отличались друг от друга, всегда находились моменты, когда они были похожи, как одно крыло бабочки похоже на другое, как отражение похоже на оригинал. И Гарри любил их отличия всем сердцем, но только их сходства, образ мыслей, общие шутки делали их отношения настолько интимными и крепкими.  
Он вернулся в спальню, притянул спящего Эггзи к себе, несмотря на тянущую боль в спине, и боль убаюкала его так же, как тепло и размеренное дыхание Эггзи.

– Я люблю тебя.  
– И я люблю тебя, Эггзи.  
Первые порезы еще не успели затянуться, как он попросил об этом снова.  
Эггзи сидел на кровати у него под боком, нагишом, и не прошло и пяти минут, как Гарри почувствовал его запах.  
– Эггзи, у тебя встал?  
Он мог бы открыть глаза и посмотреть, но лучше было послушать.  
– М-хм.  
– Не бубни и отвечай четко.  
– Да, у меня встал, твою мать.  
– Не ругайся. Какой плохой мальчик, – продолжил он, улыбаясь краем рта. – Стоило бы тебя выпороть.  
Он протянул руку и нашарил член Эггзи, твердый и влажный на кончике.  
– Гарри, я не стану тебя резать, если у меня будут трястись руки, а если ты не уберешь свои грабли от моего чертова члена, они будут, блядь, трястись!  
Гарри перестал издеваться, но когда Эггзи с ним закончил, переполз к краю кровати, чтобы тот мог воспользоваться его ртом. Это было вполовину не так удобно, как если бы Гарри лежал на спине, но пока приходилось довольствоваться малым.  
После Эггзи лег с ним рядом, взяв ладонь Гарри в обе свои и закинув на него ногу. Если они продержатся так до утра, то Гарри понадобится лишь слегка шевельнуть рукой, чтобы дотянуться до члена Эггзи.

Гарри не мог дождаться утра.

**Author's Note:**

> Комментарии делают жизнь фикрайтеров счастливее!


End file.
